Du Küsst, Als Hättest Du´s Gelernt
by Kleine Aster
Summary: Ist Liebe eine Speise, die kalt am besten schmeckt...? Die Kaibas wissen es auch nicht, aber es ist Zeit, es herauszufinden. Seto x Mokuba. Lemon. Kein Scheiss. Ich kann´s selbst kaum fassen.
1. 1 Sichtblende

**DISCLAIMER:** Wenn ich YGO besitzen würde, wäre ich Kazuki Takahashi. Wenn ich Kazuki Takahashi wäre, wäre ich aber auch ein Mann und Mitte 40. So betrachtet vielleicht nicht schlecht, dass ich´s nicht bin.

**WARNINGS: **Shônen-Ai, Inzest, eine Prise PWP, Verführt!Seto und Überclever!Mokuba und...das war´s auch schon... Ich hoffe, dass ich keine Geschmacksbarrieren niedertrete...

**A/N:** Diese FF ist meiner Animexx-Schwester und geschätzten Dauer-Gesprächspartnerin KenxOmiLove aka Naomi aka Nadine gewidmet, die meine Ansichten über dieses Paar teilt und selber spannende Beiträge dazu bereithält...

Ken, die ist für dich! Hoffe, du magst sie...

xxx

**1.**

**Sichtblende**

xxx

_„Bist du dir sicher...?" flüsterte der Ältere, während er die Wagentür aufhielt._

_Der Kleinere lächelte nur. „Ganz sicher, „ sagte er, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zufiel._

xxx

Es war wie mit diesem alten Spruch vom Sturz ins kalte Wasser. Natürlich war es viel besser, sich einfach hineinzustürzen, statt sich langsam vorzutasten. Und trotzdem: die Furcht vor dem Schock ließ einen doch wieder zurückschrecken.

Sie saßen schon eine ziemliche Weile in dem abgestellten Auto und schwiegen, während der Motor erkaltete und ihnen heiß wurde.

Mokuba hielt die Hände regungslos in seinem Schoss und wartete, dass etwas – irgendetwas! – passierte, als Seto sich neben ihm räusperte.

„Da...da wären wir," murmelte er. Es hörte sich ziemlich förmlich an, wenn man bedachte, was der Anlass war.

Aber Seto war fast immer förmlich, wenn es um Sachen ging, die ihm irgendwie nahegingen – das war nicht so ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich war das andere – das Räuspern und das Murmeln.

Mokubas älterer Bruder senkte nie die Stimme, er schwankte nie, er gab sonst nie diese leisen, scheuen Töne von sich wie andere, wenn sie unsicher waren. Nein, Seto Kaiba schmiss mit schneidender Stimme Beleidigungen und böse Lebensweisheiten um sich, er bellte Befehle und fauchte Triumphreden...er flüsterte nicht, er stammelte nicht.

Aber das betraf nur den normalen, den täglichen Seto Kaiba.

Und an dieser Nacht – das wusste Mokuba Kaiba besser als irgendwer sonst – war absolut gar nichts normal. Nichts.

Unsicher, was er aus Setos Worten machen sollte, versuchte Mokuba das blasse, vom Mondlicht beschienene Gesicht neben sich zu lesen. Wenn es einer konnte, dann er...

Aber Seto schien ziemlich entschlossen zu sein, dem Augenkontakt mit seinem kleinen Bruder aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er blickte starr vor sich aus dem Fenster, auf die kahle Landschaft, das feingeschnittene Gesicht ein einziger Krampf.

Mokuba schluckte. Unhörbar – wie er hoffte. Ihm war ebenfalls nicht nach Sprechen zumute, aber einer von ihnen MUSSTE etwas sagen. Also...

Er sah sich um und befeuchtete seine austrocknenden Lippen.

„Wie meinst du das, Nii-s... – „ Er stutzte und würgte das Wort in seinen Hals zurück. Dieses Wort passte nicht. Nicht heute. Nicht mehr.

„Wie meinst du das, Seto? Hier ist doch nichts..."

Das stimmte. Seto hatte ihr edles Kaiba-Mobil (wie Mokuba den Ferrari seines Bruders heimlich getauft hatte) irgendwann von der Hauptstrasse runtergesteuert, und nun standen sie einsam im Schlamm in irgendeinem abgewrackten, verlassenen Industriegebiet.

Mokuba betrachtete die Einöde, die sie umgab. Verdammt, er hätte Seto nicht die Wahl des Ortes überlassen sollen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sein großer Bruder keinen blassen Schimmer von romantischer Atmo hatte.

Mokuba Kaiba hatte sich zwar nie erträumt oder vorgestellt, dass er seine Unschuld auf einem seidenen Bett voller Rosenblätter verlieren würde, während im Hintergrund die Mondscheinsonate lief – dazu war er selbst nicht romantisch genug veranlagt.

Aber er war trotzdem etwas enttäuscht. Er hatte irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Liebhaber ihn auf ein ruinöses Fabrikgelände karren würde, um ihn zu vernaschen.

Bei diesem Gedanken flatterte sein Herz plötzlich auf, und in seinem Bauch spielten sich unbeschreibliche Dinge ab.

Er schalt sich selbst. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, wo sie waren...? Hauptsache, er WURDE endlich vernascht. Von dem einzigen Mann, von dem er es sich wünschte.

Seto lachte, leise und nervös. Mokuba fuhr zusammen. Seto lachen zu hören – und zwar nicht sein irres Erobererlachen, sondern diese verletzliche, unsichere Variante – war selbst für ihn ungewohnt. Sie hatten sich zwar schon immer vertraut, aber so nahe kamen sie sich normalerweise nicht. Und das hatte Gründe.

Aber – „normal" stand seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr auf dem Programm.

Ein eigentümlicher Blitz erhellte Setos eisblaue Augen, während er die verödete Gegend musterte. Offenbar war er zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen.

„Eben," sagte er. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Hier ist nichts. Es ist perfekt."

Er wandte sich – endlich! – Mokuba zu und grinste durchtrieben, und eine Sekunde war es wie früher, als wären sie nur zwei Brüder, die zusammen irgendeinen boshaften Mist ausgetüftelt hatten.

Und nicht zwei Brüder, die in die Einsamkeit rausgefahren waren, um in Ruhe zu fummeln.

Sie waren verdammt. Beide. Soviel war mal sicher.

Als wollte er es bestätigen, streckte Seto im nächsten Moment die Hand aus und betätigte einen Schalter an der Armatur. Und der letzte Rest fahlen Mondlichts verschwand aus dem Inneren des Autos. Sie saßen in vollkommener Schwärze.

Mokuba sah still zu, wie die Sichtblenden sich vor die Fensterscheiben schoben, und endlich begriff er Setos Plan.

Der kleine Kaiba lächelte in der Dunkelheit. Seto hatte recht: es WAR der perfekte Ort. Ein unzugänglicher Wagen in einer Gegend, die sogar von den Ratten ignoriert wurde, mit Sichtschutz vor den Fenster, in allerschwärzester Nacht. Sie waren nicht mehr existent. Sie waren für den Rest der Welt unsichtbar.

Und außerdem, war dieses Auto nicht ihre zweite Heimat...? Sie hatte hier drin die wildesten Reisen übernommen, die rasantesten Fluchten gestemmt. Ein schöneres Sinnbild für Setos Stärke und Mokubas Treue gab es kaum. Der Wagen war ein Teil von Seto...so wie Mokuba.

Es gab keinen besseren Ort als diesen.

Seto konnte Mokubas Lächeln nicht sehen, denn einen Augenblick später fragte er in die Dunkelheit: „Hab ich...hab ich dir Angst gemacht...?"

Mokuba brachte ein kleines, atemloses Lächeln zustande. „Bisschen," gestand er. „Aber...um ehrlich zu sein...es gefällt mir."

Um seine Worte zu unterstützen, legte er seine Hand auf Setos Bein. Er spürte, wie die sachte Berührung einen Stromstoss durch den Körper des Älteren schickte. Er glaubte, ein leises Keuchen zu hören.

„Ich hab keine Angst. Mach weiter," bat Mokuba. „Bitte, Seto."

Er konnte erkennen, wie Seto im Dunkeln die Hand hob. Mokuba hielt den Atem an. Eine Sekunde hoffte er...aber nein, Setos Hand wanderte ans Lenkrad.

„Wir..." Der ältere Kaiba musste irgendwas Schweres runterschlucken, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Wir können diese ganze Sache auch noch abblasen, das weißt du." beteuerte er. Seine Stimme war ernst, aber sie hörte sich seltsam an, rau, heiser und noch tiefer als sonst.

Mokuba wusste, dass es seine Hand auf Setos Bein war, die diesen Effekt ausmachte. Er bewegte sie sanft und lauschte auf die immer rascher werdenden Atemzüge des anderen. Er fühlte die warme Haut unter dem Stoff pulsieren und bemerkte die Hitze, die aus seines Bruders Schoss aufstieg.

Netter Versuch, Seto, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Als ob. Als ob wir tatsächlich zurück könnten.

Nein. Es gab kein zurück. Es gab Geständnisse, bei denen war ein Rückzieher einfach keine Option.

Mokuba holte tief Luft. Er würde ein letztes Mal versuchen zu erklären, wie er darüber dachte.

„Nein. Das können wir nicht. Das haben wir zu oft gemacht. Wir wussten es beide. Wir wussten, was wir wollen. Und dann haben wir es doch immer sein lassen. Aber...aber...das muss ein Ende haben! Wir werden beide verrückt..."

„Wir SIND verrückt," unterbrach Seto Mokubas abgehackten Vortrag in seinem Großer-Bruder-Ton. Aber er war nähergerückt. „Sieh uns an!"

Er stieß ein heiseres, verzweifeltes Lachen aus, das einen herben Stich in Mokubas Herz trieb. Er wollte das hier...er wollte es so sehr...aber nicht um den Preis, dass es Seto endgültig in den Wahnsinn trieb...

„Sieh uns an," wiederholte Seto. Er war noch näher gekommen. Mokuba spürte die Bewegungen seiner Lippen an seinem Ohr, und Gänsehaut rieselte langsam seinen Rücken herunter. Aber die Worte, die von diesen Lippen kamen, war alles andere als süss.

„Ich fahr meinen kleinen Bruder in die Steppe, um mich an ihm zu vergreifen...ich sitze hier und werde hart, nur weil du mich anfasst...ich sitze hier und habe die abartigsten Vorstellungen, was ich mit dieser Hand da auf meinem Bein machen will...nichts davon ist richtig...!"

„Seto – „ Mokuba schloss die Augen. Sie waren an diesem Punkt schon gewesen. Es wurde Zeit, die Grenze zu überschreiten. „Hör. Auf. Damit."

Es war SEIN erstes Mal, verdammt, und er wollte verwöhnt und verzärtelt werden, er wollte auf Händen getragen werden – und er wollte sich einfach KEINE Sorgen mehr darüber machen, dass der Liebhaber seiner Wahl sein Bruder war. Die Würfel waren gefallen, sie wussten, dass sie beide das selbe wollten, sie waren sowieso am Arsch – es spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Mit geschlossenen Augen sprach Mokuba weiter. Die Worte kamen schnell und hastig, denn Setos Lippen kitzelten sein Ohr, Setos Atem flatterte gegen seinen Hals, und das alles half seiner Konzentration nicht besonders auf die Sprünge.

„Seit wann fragst du dich nach richtig? Oder nach falsch? Hast du mich nicht gelehrt, dass Regeln nur für die da sind, die dumm genug sind, sie zu befolgen? Ich bin keine 12 mehr. Ich bin 17. Ich laufe dir nicht mehr nach, weil ich´s nicht besser weiß...ich laufe dir nach, weil ich es will. Wir beide sind nicht normal. Wir werden´s auch nicht mehr. Und wenn wir schon zur Hölle fahren, dann..." er schluckte. Denn Setos Lippen hatten offenbar Gefallen an seinem zarten Ohr gefunden, und er knabberte probeweise daran.

„Wenn wir schon zur Hölle fahren, dann sollten wir alles mitnehmen, was uns auf dem Weg dahin begegnet." schloss Mokuba mit zittriger Stimme seinen Satz. Er fühlte ein vertrautes Pochen zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen und wusste, dass der Weg zurück nun endlich endgültig verschlossen war. Er stöhnte leise gegen Setos Wange. Zum Teufel damit.

Sein Bruder unterbrach die Erforschung seines Ohrs und nahm sich die Zeit, Mokuba in die Augen zu blicken. In dem blauen Augenpaar stand nun kein Selbsthass mehr, keine Scham...nur ein abgründiges, wildes Vergnügen, das Mokuba erschreckte...und gefiel.

„Toller Satz," raunte Seto anerkennend. Seine Stimme glich eher einem Knurren, sein Atem war tief und heftig. „Scheiße, ich mag es, wenn du clever bist."

Ein letztes Luftholen, und ihre selten geküssten Münder fanden sich.

Es war nicht nur ein Kuss...es war ein Zerren aneinander, ein Saugen aneinander, ein Verschlingen, besitzergreifend, kompromisslos.

Es war das Genießen einer verlockenden Speise, die viel zu lange unberührt dagestanden hatte, ohne dass man es wagte, sie anzurühren.

Sie gehörten nur einander. Niemandem sonst.

Eine Weile – es konnte sich um Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden handeln, es war vollkommen gleichgültig – beschäftigten sie sich nur mit ihren Lippen, ihren Mündern, ihren Zungen. Ihre Körper berührten sich kaum, obwohl sie unter den Kleidern heftig brannten.

Sie waren beide keine erfahrenen Küsser – Mokuba hatte etwas mehr Ahnung als Seto, wie sich herausstellte – aber sie waren beide mehr als alles andere bereit, endlich alles darüber zu lernen, was es zu lernen gab.

Mokuba erspürte die Wärme mit geschlossenen Augen. Ab und zu biss er zu, um die Vereinigung irgendwie noch stärker, tiefer zu machen. Und hin und wieder biss sein Bruder zurück. Etwas Blut trat aus – wessen, war unklar – und gab ihren Küssen einen metallischen Beigeschmack. Keiner von ihnen störte sich daran.

Als Seto seine Lippen schließlich zurückzog – Warum! schrie es in Mokuba – zitterten sie beide so sehr, als stünde die Temperatur des Autos bei unter null. Aber im Gegenteil – die Fenster waren beschlagen, zwischen ihnen herrschte eine Hitze, als wären sie bereits in der Hölle angekommen.

Seto musterte seinen Bruder, der in seinem Sitz bebte, mit einem festen, aber unleserlichen Ausdruck im schmalen Gesicht. Blass war er nun nicht mehr. Seine Wangen glühten, und seine sonst so fahlen Lippen waren rot und geschwollen. Es war ein wunderbarer Anblick.

Sein Atem streichelte Mokubas Haut, und der kleine Kaiba zuckte zusammen. Er wusste nichts mit diesem plötzlichen Abbruch anzufangen. Sein Herz raste, seine Muskeln summten, seine Cargo-Hose war ihm mehrere Nummern zu eng, und er hätte ewig so weitermachen können. Sein großer Bruder würde nicht...er konnte nicht so grausam sein...er würde nicht alles hinschmeißen...so kurz vor dem Ziel...?

„S – Seto?" krächzte er zögernd. Er war überrascht, dass seine Stimme überhaupt noch ging. Dem pochenden Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen nach zu urteilen, konnte kein anderer Teil seines Körpers noch durchblutet sein...

Aber der Ältere lächelte nur verschwörerisch und fragte heiser: „...Rückbank?"

Und Mokuba hörte sich selbst keuchen: „...ok."


	2. 2 RückblendeRücksitz

**A/N:** Die erste Szene dieses Kapitels findet zeitlich VOR der Fummelei im Ferrari statt (siehe Kapitel-Titel). Ich wollte die Lücke schließen, wie um alles in der Welt die beiden Brüder so weit kamen, aber ich fand es blöd, FLASHBACK! über die Szene zu kleistern, daher...so. Sobald das erklärt wäre, kehren wir aber sofort zu der leckeren Episode im Auto zurück...

Die Rückblende, also. Ziemlich viel Zeit in ziemlich wenich Text. Hoffe, es wirkt nicht zu runtererzählt...

Waaah! Ich habe das Rad erfunden! Ich habe meine erste YGO-Sexszene vollendet! Konfetti Ich wiederhole noch einmal, dass ich selbst nicht fassen kann, dass ich das tatsächlich niedergetippt habe...kostete mich eine GANZE Schachtel Zigaretten. Bin nicht 100 zufrieden. Meh. Aber ich denke, es ist ok. Fürs erste Mal. ;)

_xxx_

**2.**

**Rückblende/Rücksitz**

xxx

_Rückblende_

_xxx_

_Sie hatten vor einer Woche begonnen, sich zu küssen – und seitdem hatten sie nicht mehr damit aufgehört._

_Wenn niemand hinsah, natürlich. Aber dafür sorgten sie schon._

_Es war wie ein Spiel, und keiner von ihnen beiden konnte einem Spiel widerstehen. Sie zogen sich in dunkle Ecken und küssten sich, sie lauerten dem anderen auf, um ihn mit ihren Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen. Eigentlich passierte es, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. Irgendeine Tür._

_Einmal, da hatten sie es so weit getrieben, dass sie beinahe aufgeflogen wären. Hinter der verschlossenen Tür einer Toilettenkabine in einem 5-Sterne-Restaurant, während Maximilian Pegasus, Duke Devlin und ein Haufen anderer hochrangiger Spielexperten auf ihre Rückkehr am Tisch warteten... _

_Glücklicherweise hatte man ihnen die Ausrede abgekauft, dass das Seufzen und Stöhnen hinter der Tür seinen Ursprung in Seto Kaibas Magengeschwüren hatte. Wusste der Henker, wie sie damit durchgekommen waren. Aber andererseits waren sie nicht nur Meister des Spiels, sondern auch Meister der Lüge. Beide._

_Abgesehen davon war es keine ganze Lüge. Seto Kaiba HATTE Magengeschwüre._

_Trotz aller Gefahren war es unmöglich, damit aufzuhören. Der Gedanke war schließlich schon früher da gewesen...viel früher. _

_Als Mokuba 15 wurde, hatte er bemerkt, dass sich Setos Verhalten ihm gegenüber wandelte. Plötzlich sah er seinen kleinen Bruder an, als wäre dieser ein sprungbereites Tier...mit vorsichtigen, forschenden Augen. Plötzlich wurden die seltenen Umarmungen hölzern und fahrig, wie etwas, das Seto hinter sich bringen musste. Als Mokuba 16 wurde, hörten diese Umarmungen ganz auf. Und vieles andere auch. Keine nächtelangen Sessions mit seinem Bruder im Bett bei Süßigkeiten und Videospielen. Kein Reinplatzen ins Badezimmer mehr, um Zeit zu sparen. Nichts._

_Mokuba hatte zunächst nichts davon verstanden. Er hatte geglaubt, sein Bruder vertraue ihm nicht mehr – nun, da er älter wurde und zu so was wie einem ebenbürtigen Menschen heranwuchs. Er war nicht mehr das kleine süße zottelige Ding, das um Setos Beine wuselte. _

_Es hatte Mokuba traurig gemacht, enorm traurig...aber er hatte es hingenommen, zunächst. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er vollkommen andere Probleme in dieser Zeit. Seine erwachenden Bedürfnisse, zum Beispiel._

_Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Mokuba das Verlangen nach dem warmen Körper eines anderen Menschen verspürt – vorzugsweise eines männlichen anderen Körpers. Anders als Seto war Mokuba nicht gefesselt durch Misstrauen und Bitterkeit – er konnte ausprobieren, und er tat es. Mit dem wilden Mop rabenschwarzer Haare und den blitzenden, lavendelfarbenen Augen war es ihm nicht so schwer gefallen, Interessenten anzulocken. Außerdem hatte Seto ihn dazu erzogen, sich zu nehmen, was ihm gefiel._

_Er hatte so einiges erlebt, auf Rückbänken von Autos, in dunklen Kinos, in nach Räucherstäbchen stinkenden Teenagerzimmern. Der körperliche Kick war gut, aber irgendetwas langweilte Mokuba an der Sache. Nie kam es zum Äußersten, und nie dauerte eine dieser Geschichten sonderlich lange. Und immer war es Mokuba, der den anderen in die Wüste schickte._

_Seto hatte sich seltsam benommen, wenn es um diese Dinge ging. Mokuba hatte irgendwie erwartet, sein älterer Bruder würde diese neue Sorte „Freunde" mit Misstrauen und Feindseligkeit behandeln, sie dafür hassen, dass sie Hand an seinen kleinen Bruder legten... Er, der normalerweise die Lebensläufe der Eltern von Freunden checken ließ, bevor Mokuba auch nur mit ihnen zu einem harmlosen Rumhängen gehen durfte!_

_Aber stattdessen schien Seto heilfroh zu sein, dass Mokuba diese Art von Spielgefährten hatte. Er war nie freundlich zu ihnen, aber er verhielt sich tolerant, was bemerkenswert war für einen, der nicht mal zu seinen eigenen Angestellten tolerant war. Einmal hatte er Mokuba und seiner derzeitigen Flamme sogar eine Reise nach Mexiko spendiert. Irgendetwas schien ihn daran zu erleichtern..._

_Mokuba verstand auch das nicht. Bis er irgendwann begriff, was mit ihnen beiden nicht stimmte._

_Es war ein Traum, der ihn darauf brachte. Ein wiederkehrender Traum. Er träumte von Händen, die ihn berührten...auf eine Weise, die er durchaus schon kannte...aber diese Hände gehörten keiner seiner Bekanntschaften. Und sie lösten Gefühle in ihm aus, im allertiefsten Schlaf, die bisher niemand in ihm hatte auslösen können. Er drehte und wandte sich unter diesen Händen, hilflos und ekstatisch, während sie an ihm spielten, und nichts, nichts was in der Wirklichkeit passierte, konnte diesen Händen das Wasser reichen._

_Und eines Nachts war zu diesen Händen plötzlich ein Gesicht erschienen. _

_Und er war schreiend aufgewacht. Denn in diesem Moment hatte er erkannt, wessen Hände auf seinem Körper er wollte. An wessen Körper er sich drücken wollte._

_Sprachlos und schwitzend hatte er in seinem Bett gesessen, während sich Setos Verhalten der letzten Zeit zu einem stimmigen, aber erschreckenden Bild zusammenaddierte. In der Maske des Tiefschlafs war zu ihm gekommen, was sein älterer Bruder schon seit Langem mit seinem Verstand erfasst hatte._

_Und er hatte erkannt, dass sie sich mitten in einer Griechischen Tragödie befanden._

_Am nächsten Morgen hatte er einem bleichen, schweigsamen Seto mitgeteilt, dass er für einige Monate ins Ausland gehen wollte. Fort aus Domino. Für die Schule - natürlich._

_Nie würde Mokuba Setos Blick in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Es war eine untrennbare Mischung aus plötzlichem Schmerz und heftiger Dankbarkeit gewesen. _

_Es war auch der Moment gewesen, der ihnen beiden klargemacht hatte, dass sie beide es wussten. Und dass sie wussten, dass der andere es wusste. _

_Seto hatte diese Auslandsreise für Mokuba in Rekordzeit arrangiert._

_Aber die acht Monate hatten nichts verändert. _

_Als sie sich am Domino Airport wiederbegegneten, hatte es dieses elektrische Summen in der Luft gegeben...dieses Flimmern in zwei Augenpaaren...dieses total verräterische Lächeln...und kein Small Talk, der darauf folgte, kein harmloses Durchsehen von Reisefotos konnte das wieder ungeschehen machen._

_Und wie es halt so war mit zwei Menschen, die wussten, dass der andere etwas wusste, das er nicht wissen sollte..._

_Es wurde unerträglich._

_Nichts ging mehr. Kein Nebeneinandersitzen in Setos Flugdrachen, kein nächtliches die-Köpfe-zusammenstecken über Plänen für ein neues Spiel. Keine freundschaftlichen Berührungen, und seien sie noch so nebensächlich._

_Sie litten, beide für sich, auf zwei Seiten einer unsichtbaren Wand. Und diese Wand bestand nicht aus Hass, nicht aus Misstrauen...sie bestand aus dem Gegenteil davon. Und einer guten Portion Scham._

_Und eines Abends war Mokuba der Gedanke gekommen: wenn es durch Verzicht nicht besser wurde...warum versuchen, zu verzichten? _

_Es war ein logischer Gedanke. Ein Kaiba-Gedanke. Er musste Seto einleuchten._

_An diesem Abend hatte sich Seto ausnahmsweise ins Zimmer seines Bruders gewagt, obwohl dieser bereits im Bett war. Das war etwas, das er sich normalerweise verbot. Vielleicht war es, weil der CEO der Kaiba Corp am nächsten Tag zu einem Wochenbesuch nach San Francisco aufbrechen sollte. Allein, natürlich. Sie unternahmen keine gemeinsamen Reisen mehr._

_Vielleicht war es das Wissen, dass sie sich eine Woche nicht sehen würden – und dass es ihn gegen seinen Willen quälen würde – das Seto an diesem Abend in Mokubas Zimmer trieb. Wie auch immer – die Situation war genau die richtige._

_Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile – Mokuba im Bett, Seto auf einem Stuhl daneben – tauschten Belanglosigkeiten und Harmlosigkeiten aus. Waren froh, zusammen zu sein, und gleichzeitig davon verängstigt. Mokuba erinnerte sich daran, dass ihre Körpersprache in diesem Moment Bände sprach. Er selbst hatte die Arme überkreuzt, Seto die Beine – beides schrie förmlich „Fass mich nicht an!" in allen erdenklichen Sprachen. Und die Wirklichkeit sah so verdammt anders aus._

_Er war schon immer ausgezeichnet darin gewesen, unausgesprochene Dinge zu deuten. _

_Das war unvermeidlich. Sein älterer Bruder war absolut sturzblind, wenn es um Gefühle anderer ging...also war dieser Part automatisch Mokuba zugefallen._

_Und in diesem Moment war es unverkennbar, was zwischen ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Seto hatte Angst. Vor sich selbst. Und dass Seto Kaiba Angst hatte – das war eine Schwingung, mit der auch Mokuba nicht vertraut war. Vor allem, da er nicht weniger Angst hatte._

_Mokuba wartete, bis sein älterer Bruder sich mit einem gemurmelten „Pass auf dich auf, Mokuba." erhob, um zu gehen._

_Er streckte die Hand aus, um Setos Arm zu ergreifen – die erste Berührung seit was, Monaten! – zerrte ihn ans Bett zurück und stieß hervor: „Bleib!"_

_Die Überraschungsattacke fruchtete. In seiner Verblüffung beugte sich Seto zu ihm runter, bis ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren. Er schenkte seinem kleinen Bruder ein nüchternes Halblächeln, aber da war Unruhe in seinem Gesicht. „Ich soll dir doch wohl keine Geschichte erzählen? Wie früher? Passt wirklich nicht, ich muss mich vorbereiten für die Spinner bei Industrial Illusions..."_

_Mokuba zischte: „Lass das! ICH weiß, was ich meine, DU weißt, was ich meine, und es geht nicht um Gutenachtgeschichten!" Er atmete tief ein. Das zu sagen, kostete Mühe. Viel Mühe. Seine schmale Brust war wie zugeschnürt. „Ich sag´s nur einmal: BLEIB."_

_Langsam dämmerte Erkenntnis in Seto Kaibas Augen. Die Erkenntnis, dass die Karten offen auf dem Tisch lagen. Er lachte bitter. „Das kann ich nicht. Nicht so, wie du es Willst."_

„_Du willst es doch auch..." begann Mokuba, aber Setos Reaktion schnürte ihm die Worte ab. Der ältere Kaiba stieß seinen Bruder so hart vor die Brust, dass er nach Luft schnappend in den Kissen landete. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte Mokuba hoch in die verzerrte Grimasse, die Setos Gesicht darstellte._

„_Willst du, dass ich dir dein Leben versaue, kleiner Bruder?" fauchte er kalt. „Willst du das? Willst du mitansehen, wie alles den Bach runtergeht...? Bist du so wild darauf, dass ich dich ruiniere...? Vergiss es. Ich hab zu viel in dich investiert. Ich werde dich nicht mit Schmutz beschmeißen, verstehst du das?"_

_Mokuba hielt sich noch immer die schmerzende Brust. Die Atemnot trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen – vielleicht nur die Atemnot, vielleicht was anderes. Er keuchte: „Seto...wenn...zwei Leute...das Gleiche wollen...ist es Wahnsinn, es...nicht zu versuchen..."_

„_Erzähl mir nichts von WAHNSINN!" _

_Seto Kaiba war schon bedrohlich, wenn er nur ein bisschen die Stimme erhob. Wenn er brüllte, war er furchterregend. Und er brüllte wie noch nie. „Das, was DU mir vorschlägst, ist Wahnsinn!"_

_Aber Mokuba war zu lange Setos Bruder, er hatte zuviel gesehen, als sich erschrecken zu lassen. Seine Stimme blieb leise, und ruhig. Unter anderem, weil immer noch nicht sehr viel Luft in seine Lungen kam. „Wenn mir etwas gefällt, soll ich es mir nehmen, und mich durch nichts aufhalten lassen," hustete er. „Das sind DEINE Worte, Großer Bruder."_

_Für eine Sekunde hielt Mokuba es für denkbar, dass Seto ihn schlug. Aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Er stand nur da, mit zornblitzenden blauen Augen, und hasste stattdessen sich selbst. Nach und nach wurde seine Miene kalt, und das Blitzen erlosch._

„_Seit wann kannst DU mit mir diskutieren...?" zischte er und verschwand mit einem letzten Flattern seines Mantels aus dem Zimmer._

xxx

_Rücksitz_

xxx

Es WAR Wahnsinn...Wahnsinn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Es war Raserei. Raserei zweier Körper, die einander allzu lange entbehren mussten.

Ohne sich abzusprechen – an dieser Nacht war nichts abgesprochen, wie sollte man so was schon absprechen? – hatten sie sich heute beide viel Mühe mit ihrer Garderobe gegeben, wie es sich für ein besonderes Ereignis schickte. Das war zwar makaber, aber trotzdem eine Tatsache.

Das Ergebnis war, wie Mokuba nicht entgangen war, irgendwie amüsant: während er sich alle Mühe machte, erwachsener und ernster zu wirken, schien Seto sich angestrengt zu haben, weniger erwachsen und lockerer auszusehen.

Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber bevor sie losgefahren waren – Stunden, bevor sie losgefahren waren – war Mokuba bereits wie ein aufgescheuchter Kolibri durch sein Zimmer geschwirrt und hatte sich in verschiedene Outfits geworfen. Er hatte sogar – o mann, das konnte er keinem erzählen – in verschiedenen Kombinationen vor dem Spiegel rumposiert.

Es war frustrierend. Sein riesiger Kleiderschrank war prallvoll mit diesen bunten, kindischen Sachen – Streifen, Streifen, Streifen, T-Shirts mit Aufdrucken von Rockbands, noch mehr Streifen, Westen in brüllenden Farben. Auch sein hellblaues Halstuch war nicht besonders hilfreich. Mit nichts davon wollte er heute Seto begegnen.

Er sah aus wie ein notgeiler Pfadfinder. Unmöglich war das.

Schließlich hatte er im allerhintersten Winkel seines Schrankes eine schwarze Cargohose und ein schlichtes, dunkelrotes Hemd entdeckt. Er erinnerte sich dunkel. Das war sein „Ich-muss-mit-Seto-auf-ein-idiotisches-Geschäftsessen"-Look. Er hatte nie viel dafür übrig gehabt, aber heute erschien es ihm genau richtig.

Er hatte sich für diese alberne Vor-Date-Panik irgendwie etwas geschämt...aber das hatte sich gelegt, als er Seto draußen am Auto warten sah. Denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass auch der CEO für heute nacht seinen Kleiderschrank umgekrempelt hatte.

Natürlich trug er einen Trenchcoat, den indigofarbenen – Seto war einfach nicht Seto ohne Trenchcoat – aber statt seines üblichen hochgeschlossenen Pullovers hatte er ein schlichtes Hemd an, das mit seinem Hellblau bestens zu Mokubas Halstuch gepasst hätte. Dazu trug er – es glich einem Wunder – statt seiner Lederpants eine dunkelblaue Bügelfaltenhose. Selbst auf die Lederbänder, die normalerweise seine sehnigen Arme zuschnürten, hatte er verzichtet.

In einem Anfall unüblicher Ausgeflipptheit hatte Mokubas älterer Bruder sogar die ersten beiden Knöpfe an seinem Hemd geöffnet und ließ einen Teil seines vernarbten Halses sehen.

Sie sahen einander an, und ihrer beide Mundwinkel zuckten für einem Moment. Sie hatten beide versucht, dem anderen in der Wahl ihrer Sachen näher zu kommen. Es war seltsam anrührend.

Aber so, wie die Dinge sich nun mitten in der Nacht im Inneren des Wagens entwickelten, hätten sie auf die sorgfältigen Kleidersessions verzichten können.

Denn ihre Kleider hatten keine Chance.

Mokubas Hemd erwischte es zuerst. Der Stoff konnte Setos herrischen Händen, mit denen er seinen Bruder auf seinen Schoß zerrte, nicht lange standhalten. Ein Riss klaffte auf, und Seto bedeckte die Zentimeter Haut, die zum Vorschein kamen, mit fiebernden Küssen.

Nicht in der Lage, das Zittern seiner eigenen Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten, riss Mokuba ungeschickt an Setos Hemd, bis schließlich die Knöpfe durch den Fond des Wagens flogen und in den Ritzen der Sitzbank verschwanden. Keinen kümmerte es.

Nichts kümmerte sie mehr. Zunächst.

Mokuba keuchte erschrocken, als der Ältere seine Hände auf seinen Hintern legte und ihn mit unerwarteter Wildheit an sich riss. Er spreizte die Beine und spürte, wie ihn dort etwas heißes, hartes berührte. Sein Bruder, den Kopf an seiner Brust, die Lippen auf seiner Haut, stieß ein qualvolles Stöhnen aus.

Für den Schatten eines Augenblickes verspürte Mokuba Furcht. Was sich da unten leidenschaftlich an ihn drückte, war...nicht klein. Es war schon nicht einmal mehr mittelgroß. Es war...also, es war wirklich SEHR groß.

Seto wird mir nicht wehtun, sagte er sich selbst vor, niemals. Auch hierbei nicht...oder?

Er erschauerte, vor Lust und Angst gleichzeitig, als er Seto in diesem Augenblick flüstern hörte. „Mokuba...!"

Die Art, mit der sein Bruder seinen Namen sagte, war beängstigend... Er sagte es vertrauensvoll und leise, wie ein Bruder, wie er es immer gesagt hatte – und zur selben Zeit sagte er es wie ein Liebhaber, verzweifelt, besitzergreifend, wie im Fieber.

Es war ungeheuer verstörend, das zu hören...und mindestens ebenso erregend.

Mokuba unterdrückte einen leisen Schrei, als Seto eine seiner dunklen, sensiblen Brustwarzen entdeckte und begann, sich daran festzuknabbern. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut schlich sich langsam seinen Körper runter. Er fühlte sich schwach. Sein Körper bewegte sich willenlos gegen den seines Bruders. Er legte seine Arme um Setos Nacken, wühlte seine Nase in das kastanienbraune Haar, atmete den vertrauten Duft ein...

Mokuba hätte nie geglaubt, dass es möglich sein konnte, gleichzeitig geil zu sein und sich geborgen zu fühlen. Aber mit Seto war es ganz genau das. Er beschloss, sich nicht mehr zu fürchten.

Seine Finger wanderten liebevoll über den starken, aber zitternden bleichen Oberkörper unter ihm. Berührten die Spuren einer vergangenen, halb vergrabenen Zeit...eine vernarbte harte Stelle hier, eine verblichene Brandwunde dort...die Narben kümmerten ihn nicht, sie waren ihm vertraut. Sie waren Seto. Gehörten dazu. Er ertastete sie blind auf der weißen Haut.

Setos Atem war rasch, sein flacher Bauch hob und senkte sich schnell, während er unter den kleinsten Berührungen zusammenfuhr. Mokuba wusste, dass es der Schock lange unterdrückter Lust war.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Das leise Stöhnen seines Bruders, das Zittern seiner sonst so verhärteten Muskeln enthielt noch etwas anderes...tiefe Dankbarkeit.

Ein Körper, der nicht genug Sonne und erst recht nicht genug...hiervon...bekam.

Setos Körper.

Das Gesicht noch immer im Haar seines Bruders vergraben, lächelte Mokuba. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit...

Sein Mund wurde trocken. Er war nervös. Mit einem letzten Ruck überwand er seine Scheu und ließ eine tastende Hand weiter runterwandern. Sie stahl sich unter Setos Gürtel – der ohnehin allmählich überflüssig wurde, wie Mokuba fand – und legte sich auf die heftige, wartende Erektion darunter.

Er fühlte Setos Lippen sich öffnen, als dieser einen leisen Schrei ausstieß – und erschrocken erstarrte.

Schweratmend verharrten die beiden Brüder aufeinander, regungslos. Mokuba hörte Seto gegen seine Brust keuchen. Was war passiert...? Das Glühen auf Setos Haut war noch da...die Beule unter Mokubas Hand war noch da...aber irgendetwas schien seinen Bruder zu lähmen.

„Mokuba," wisperte Seto, ohne ihn anzusehen, „ich kann nicht..."

Versuchsweise bewegte Mokuba seine forschende Hand, streichelte die harte Wölbung durch den Stoff, und Seto stöhnte an seinem Ohr. Gequält. Drängend. Verzweifelt. Mokuba wimmerte leise, als er seine eigene Erregung wachsen spürte, und merkte, dass er dieses Warten nicht mehr aushielt.

Mokuba schloss die Augen und drückte sein Gesicht tiefer in das verschwitzte Haar. „Doch. Du kannst. Alles, was du willst. Bitte, nicht mehr reden...!"

Hände legten sich an Mokubas Schultern und vergrößerten den Abstand zwischen ihren erhitzten Körpern. Er wehrte sich etwas dagegen, aber Setos Griff war so energisch wie eben, als er ihn an sich gezogen hatte.

„Mokuba...ich muss dir was sagen..."

Das hörte sich so schüchtern an, so ganz und gar nicht nach Seto, dass Mokuba seine Weigerung aufgab und beschloss, zuzuhören.

Seto blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah ungewohnt, fast ein bisschen komisch aus...das sonst so sorgfältige Haar von Mokubas Händen zerwühlt, die kaltblauen Augen riesengroß in dem schmalen Gesicht, rote Flecken auf den fahlen Wangenknochen. Aber sein Gesicht war ernst und er biss sich auf die wundgeküssten Lippen.

Also unterdrückte Mokuba das Grinsen, das sich auf seiner eigenen Miene breit machen wollte.

„Ich...", Seto wirkte zerknirscht. „Ich hab´s noch nie...ich meine...ich bin noch..." Er brach frustriert ab, als müsse er sich noch einmal neu sortieren.

„Ich...weiß nicht genau, wie´s gemacht wird." sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar.

Mokuba starrte ihn stumm an und konnte es für einen Moment nicht fassen.

Und mit plötzlichem Mitgefühl begriff er, dass Seto noch nie so angefasst worden war. Dass seine Haut kein Streicheln kannte und sein Hals keine Küsse...bisher zumindest.

Er wusste natürlich, dass sein Bruder kein Aufreißer war. Setos einzige Leidenschaften waren Duel Monsters, seine Firma, die Lust, einen anderen zu besiegen – und er, Mokuba. Aber...

Er blinzelte. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein...Seto war jung, er war reich, er sah umwerfend aus, er war selbstbewusst – oder konnte zumindest überzeugend so tun – und er hatte massenweise Verehrer beiderlei Geschlechts...er musste doch ...zumindest... ein oder zwei mal rumprobiert haben, oder nicht?

Oder etwa nicht?

„Du...du...bist AUCH noch...?" stammelte er schließlich.

Die Bestürzung in Mokubas Stimme war so echt, dass Seto unfreiwillig lachen musste. Ein schiefes Grinsen schob sich auf sein Gesicht und er senkte den Blick. „Was soll ich dir sagen...? Ich hab mich eben für den Richtigen aufgespart."

Mokuba wurde rot, als er den leisen Spott in der Stimme seines Bruders hörte, aber trotz allem wusste er, das Kompliment war ernstgemeint.

Sie schwiegen, beide laut und schnell gegeneinander atmend, und Mokuba fragte sich, warum er vorher nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob sein älterer Bruder noch unberührt war oder nicht. Dabei war es eigentlich offensichtlich. Er dachte an Seto, wie er steif hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, eine uneinnehmbare Bastion der Selbstbeherrschung. Es war so klar – wie sollte diese Körper schwach werden, sich hingeben? Woher sollte er wissen, wie das ging...?

„Und? Du?" unterbrach Setos Stimme seine Gedanken, ziemlich plötzlich und in eigenartigem, bemüht kühlem Plauderton. Mokuba hob den Kopf und begegnete zwei unerwartet durchdringenden blauen Augen.

Er verstand nicht sofort, was Seto meinte. Der Ältere schien sich irgendwie zu versuchen, beherrscht zu wirken, was weder zu seinem leisen Keuchen noch zu der Härte zwischen seinen Beinen passte, die sich immer noch gegen Mokuba presste.

„Nicht, dass es mir was ausmachen würde," fuhr Seto schnell fort, als sein kleiner Bruder ihn nur ratlos anstarrte, „ich meine, du hattest das Recht, zu..."

Mokuba machte so was wie Verletztheit in Setos Stimme aus – und endlich kam es bei ihm an, worauf der andere hinauswollte. Wider Willen lächelte er. Unmotivierte Eifersucht. Eine von Setos furchterregendsten und besten Eigenschaften.

„Nein." sagte er und blickte dem anderen ruhig in die Augen. „Habe ich nicht. Ich..." er stockte. Was nun kam, war wahr, aber wirklich seltsam. „...ich glaub, ich hab auch immer auf...irgendwen...gewartet."

Es war zwar keine Spur davon in Setos kühlem Gesicht zu sehen, aber Mokuba glaubte so etwas wie ein erleichtertes Ausatment zu hören.

„Danke", erwiderte sein älterer Bruder leise, ohne aufzusehen. „Das...ist irgendwie eigenartig. Aber auch irgendwie schön."

Mokuba lehnte sein Kinn auf Setos nackte Schulter und seufzte. „Wem sagst du das."

Seto vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Er blickte mit blauen Augen an ihm vorbei auf die schwarzen Fenster. Er wirkte noch immer niedergeschlagen.

Mokuba lehnte sein Gesicht an Setos, und der andere reagierte sofort, indem er mit der Hand durch das pechschwarze Haar strich. Setos Atem war immer noch tief und heftig, sein Körper glühte immer noch sehnsüchtig gegen Mokubas. Aber trotzdem rührte er sich nicht.

Mokuba hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass es SEIN erstes Mal sein würde...er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Bruder noch weniger Ahnung hatte als er selbst...Wie sollte ER, Mokuba, in dieser Situation den Anleiter spielen, wenn ihm selbst das Herz panisch irgendwo oben im Hals rumflatterte?

Wie konnte er dieses Begehren befreien? Wie sollte er Seto dazu bringen, seine Kontrolle einfach sausenzulassen...?

Ohne, dass er es wollte, fiel Mokuba plötzlich etwas ein. Eine Phantasie. Eine heimliche Phantasie von ihm, aus anderen Zeiten, einsameren Zeiten. Etwas, das er sich manchmal verschämt vorgestellt hatte, während er es sich selbst machte. Es hatte mit Seto hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu tun, mit ihm selbst unter Setos Schreibtisch...und meistens auch noch mit einer gehörigen Menge Schokoladenmousse.

Hätte irgendwer ihm vor einer Woche gesagt, dass er einmal dazu kommen würde, diese Phantasie in der Realität zu erproben – er hätte ihn laut und erschrocken ausgelacht.

Aber heute...heute hatten sich die Dinge verändert.

Und plötzlich wusste er, was er machen könnte. Und was er machen WOLLTE.

Setos Schreibtisch stand Kilometer entfernt. Und Schokoladenmousse hatten sie auch keine...aber Seto war hier. Und alles andere war gleichgültig.

„Was ist...?" murmelte Seto, als er Mokubas kleines Grinsen an seinem Hals spürte.

Ernst richtete Mokuba sich auf dem Schoß seines Bruders auf und nahm das Gesicht des Älteren in beide Hände. Es fühlte sich etwas komisch an, ihm gegenüber so entschlossen zu sein, aber Seto erhob keine Einwände.

„Seto," sagte er. „Ich will dir ein Geschenk machen. Du musst nichts machen. Du musst es nur annehmen." Er sah ihm forschend in die Augen. „Kannst du das?"

Nervosität zuckte über die blassen, angespannten Züge des anderen. „Ich denke schon...?"

Mokuba atmete laut und tief ein. Äußerlich war er beherrscht, innerlich aber hätte er am liebsten vor Panik und Freude gleichzeitig geschrieen.

„Gut," brachte er heraus und kletterte von Setos Schoß, um sich zwischen seine langen, schlanken Beine zu knien.

Ein weiterer leiser Schock durchfuhr Setos Körper, als Mokuba seine Hände an der empfindlichen Innenseite der Schenkel entlangführte und sie auf den Verschluss der Hose legte, der sich unter seinen Fingern wölbte.

Ein starkes Zittern überkam ihn, und er brauchte länger, als er wollte, um sie zu öffnen. Aber es machte nichts. Seto sah ihm stumm zu und schien vergessen zu haben, zu atmen.

Schließlich kam Mokuba mit dem Verschluss zurecht, befreite, was darin war...

Und begann, leise zu lachen.

Wie die meisten Männer reagierte Seto Kaiba nicht besonders begeistert darauf, wenn andere beim Anblick seines Geschlechts lachten. In dieser Hinsicht war er beruhigend normal. „Was...was ist...?" wollte er wissen. Die unüberhörbare Gekränktheit löste nur noch mehr ungewollte Heiterkeit bei Mokuba aus.

„Es ist nichts," brachte er zwischen leisen Kicherschüben schuldbewusst heraus. „Es ist nur...ich habe es doch schon so oft gesehen, weißt du...nur noch nie so...! Noch nie so...hart..."

„Ich kann nichts dafür," knurrte Seto ihn an, aber es klang liebevoll, „Das ist allein deine Schul...ah...!" Mokubas neugierige Hand brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Mokuba sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Bruder seinen Kopf hilflos nach hinten warf, aber er konzentrierte sich auf das, was seine eigene Hand machte. Er bewegte sie und lauschte, wie die kleinen Bewegungen von harten, abgehackten Atemstößen Setos erwidert wurden. Der Körper über ihm wandte sich qualvoll.

Er mochte, was er hörte. Er mochte, was er sah. Er konnte keine Angst mehr davor haben.

Er neigte den Kopf und ließ seine zierliche, weiche Zunge probeweise über die sensible Oberfläche flattern. Ein langes raues Stöhnen aus der Dunkelheit bestätigte ihm, dass seine Idee die richtige war. Setos erster Impuls war, ihm stürmisch entgegenzukommen...das war ein Gutes Zeichen...aber es war nur ein Reflex. Kurz darauf verharrte der Ältere wieder, wie durch sorgenvolle unsichtbare Fesseln zurückgehalten, und fuhr vor dieser Art von Vereinigung zurück.

Es war Zeit, den Qualen ein Ende zu bereiten. Mokuba schloss die Augen und nahm so viel von seinem Liebhaber in seinen Mund auf, wie er konnte. Langsam, sehr langsam lehnte er sich tiefer in den Schoß seines Bruders.

Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er Seto einmal so oft am Stück „Oh Gott...!" keuchen hören würde...vor allem, da Seto nicht an Gott glaubte. Er war vage stolz auf sich.

Setos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel weiß wurden, öffneten sich wieder, schlossen sich wieder, während sich sein Atem in raschen Stößen aus seiner Brust presste. Schließlich wanderten die zwei zitternden Hände in Mokubas schwarzes Haar und wühlten sich hinein, streichelten ihn, während dieser manchmal langsam, manchmal schneller seinen Kopf bewegte.

Mokuba lauschte dem an- und abschwellenden Keuchen in der Dunkelheit, während er Lippen und Mund einsetzte. Er reizte Seto, bis er ihn stöhnend verzweifeln hörte, um dann ebenso plötzlich wieder nachzulassen. Er wusste, dass er seinem älteren Bruder süße Qualen bereitete – und er liebte es. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas machte – aber das erste Mal, dass er es an einem Menschen machte, der ihm alles andere als gleichgültig war. Noch nie zuvor hatte sein eigener Körper sich so vor Lust dabei zusammengezogen.

Aber noch immer hielt der Ältere sich zurück... egal wie sehr die liebevolle Zunge ihn kitzelte. Mokuba konnte das Zögern spüren, die Angst, ihn, Mokuba, zu verletzen.

Nach einer Weile flüsterte Seto sachte: „Warte...warte...warte...!"... aber Mokuba hatte keine Lust mehr, zu warten. Seto um Gnade flehen zu hören, obwohl er sie eigentlich nicht wollte, erregte ihn so stark, dass er zu beben begann.

Ohne Warnung zog er sich von seinem Bruder zurück, und hörte Seto mit Mühe einen Schrei runterschlucken. Keinen leisen Schrei dieses Mal.

Mokuba blickte in das blaue Augenpaar, das ihm aus der Schwärze entgegensah.

„Willst du, dass ich es bis zum Schluss mache...?" fragte er leise in die Stille hinein.

Das Augenpaar sah ihn ungläubig an. Mokuba sah eine köstliche Mischung aus viel Scham und noch mehr Lust darin – und fand sie großartig.

„Du...bist...unmöglich..." ächzte sein Bruder mit dunkler Stimme.

„Ich nehm´s als Kompliment," erwiderte der Kleinere höflich und blinzelte kokett zu dem Älteren auf.

„Willst du...willst du das denn...?" flüsterte Seto, heiser durch das Keuchen und Stöhnen, das sein Bruder ihm entlockt hatte.

Mokuba lächelte nur zur Antwort.

Einen Moment war es still. Dann hörte er seinen älteren Bruder zögerlich sagen: „Mach es..." und dann ein Wort, das er selten, vielleicht noch nie aus Setos Mund gehört hatte, „...bitte."

Der Kleinere kicherte und schwelgte einen Moment in der Macht, die er ausnahmsweise über seinen starken Bruder hatte. Er reizte ihn mit der Hand, und Seto fuhr mit einem unterdrückten Lustschrei zusammen.

„Alles, was du willst," sagte er dann und begann, sein Werk zu Ende zu führen.

Das war sein Geschenk. Er würde Seto zeigen, dass es keine Schande war. Dass es keine Schande war, sich zu vergessen...sich hinzugeben... Vor allem nicht, wenn man sich liebte.

Und dann, schließlich, war es soweit. Sie erreichten den Punkt. Den Punkt, an dem die Kontrolle Seto Kaiba verließ, die Kontrolle, die ihn viel zu lange festgehalten hatte... –

Der Griff von Setos Händen wurde mit einem mal härter – fast ein bisschen zu hart. Die Finger krampften sich in sein Haar und schoben Mokubas Kopf energisch tiefer auf seinen erhitzten Schoß, als der Ältere begann, fester in die feuchte, einladende Hitze des Mundes hineinzustoßen.

Was immer Seto in diesem Augenblick leitete – zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es nicht sein Verstand.

Der Kleinere schrak etwas zusammen, als diese raue Behandlung begann, aber zur selben Zeit schauerte er von Lust zusammen, als er merkte, wie sein Bruder ihn schließlich, endlich, in Besitz nahm. Er hätte laut aufgestöhnt – wenn er gekonnt hätte.

Mokuba kostete das Pulsieren der Muskeln aus, das Kitzeln der überreizten Nerven, die verzweifelte Heftigkeit der Stöße. Genoss die letzten Sekunden der Qual, bevor sein Mund in einem Moment unbeherrschter Gier den Bogen überspannte – und seinen Bruder über die Grenze beförderte.

Seto schrie – dieses Mal schrie er wirklich – bevor sein Körper sich in hilfloser Lust aufbäumte, als seine schmerzenden Muskeln endlich im Höhepunkt explodierten.

Mokuba zuckte zusammen, und ein gewaltiger Ruck lief durch seinen eigenen Körper. Ohne nachzudenken, krallte er seine Hände in die Schenkel neben sich, als er selbst unerwartet heftig kam, ohne dass er sich auch nur angefasst hätte. Sein eigener Verstand wurde für einen wunderbaren Moment ausgelöscht, während der Körper des anderen sich ihm noch immer in lustvollen Wellen seinem entgegendrängte.

Er kam wieder zu sich, als er sich furchtbar verschluckte.


	3. 3 Aufblende

**3.**

**Aufblende**

xxx

Es hatte keinen Zweck, es zu leugnen...

Seto Kaiba war weit unten, direkt in der Hölle angekommen.

Und er liebte es.

Er sank in die weiche Lehne zurück und öffnete lange Zeit die Augen nicht. Auch wenn es unmöglich war, es durch die Verkleidung des Ferrari deutlich zu erkennen, hörte er das leise Prasseln von Regen gegen die Scheiben. Es passte zusammen...der Ausbruch des Gewitters draußen, und der Ausbruch, der ihm seine Selbstkontrolle fortgerissen hatte, hier im Schutz des Wagens.

Er lauschte seinem eigenen Keuchen, spürte das Surren seiner schmerzenden Muskeln, das Zucken seiner von diesem tückischen kleinen Mund bis aufs Äußerste zerriebenen Nerven, und fühlte sich ausnahmsweise wie ein Körper, wie Fleisch, und nicht wie ein eisgekühltes, präzises Computerprogramm.

Das war selten. Und es fühlte sich ausgezeichnet an.

Wenn Seto Kaibas solche Worte benutzt hätte, hätte er sich gesagt, es war ein himmlischer Moment. Aber Seto Kaiba benutzte solche Worte nicht, und der Moment war, wie alles Schöne, nicht von Dauer.

Es verging einige Zeit, bis sein Verstand allmählich durch den blutroten lustvollen Nebel wieder zu ihm durchbrach, aber er kam unaufhaltsam.

Mit seinem Verstand kehrten die Gedanken zurück, und er fühlte das alte, vertraute Gefühl der Scham eiskalt seinen Rücken hochkriechen.

O nein. Nein. Nein. Wieso hatte er es zugelassen...? Zugelassen, dass sich seine eigenen Bedürfnisse vor die seines Bruders schoben? Wie hatte er es zulassen können, ihn so zu...benutzen...?

Setos Selbsthass, sein ältester und engster Gefährte – trotz Mokuba – quälte ihn leise und anhaltend. Seinen kleineren Bruder zu begehren, war eine Sache. Seinen Mund als Abschussrampe für die eigenen Triebe zu missbrauchen, eine komplett andere.

Er wusste, dass er selbst verloren war, dass er für ein normales, erfülltes Leben, für die Liebe restlos verloren war. Er wusste, dass für ihn keine Liebe existieren konnte – wusste es, seit er bemerkt hatte, dass seine Augen so kalt und tot waren wie die des Mannes, der ihn erzogen hatte, dass Gefühle ihn nur als vage Schatten berührten, und dass ihm der Anblick des Weißen Drachen, wenn er ein anderes Monster niedermachte, eine bessere Erektion verschaffte als streichelnde Hände es vermochten. Und das der einzige Mensch, der in ihm einen Funken Lust entzünden konnte, sein eigener kleiner Bruder war, den zu beschützen er sich vorgenommen hatte.

Seine Seele – falls man davon sprechen konnte – war für immer beschmutzt, verdorben, krank, seit er den Fuß über Gozaburos Türschwelle platziert hatte.

Aber er hatte immer geglaubt, dass er Mokuba davor retten konnte. Den einzigen Menschen, der ihn zumindest ahnen ließ, was Liebe bedeutete.

Und nun war es soweit. Er hatte das einzige ansatzweise reine Gefühl in seinem Herzen im Schmutz zertreten. Er hatte den einzigen unbefleckten Menschen, den er kannte, mit in die Abgründe seiner verdrehten Leidenschaften gezogen. Er hatte Mokuba mit seinem eigenen Dreck beworfen, und nun erstickte sein Bruder daran.

Seto wagte es nicht, zu der kleinen Gestalt herunterzublicken, die noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen am Boden kauerte. Entsetzt und beschämt hörte er den Schatten unter sich leise husten und ein Geräusch ausstoßen, das sich verdächtig nach „Yech!Yech!Yech!" anhörte. Zu allem Überfluss merkte er auch, dass der Kleinere sich bemühte, so leise wie möglich zu Husten, um seinen älteren Bruder nicht zu stören.

Mokuba, dachte Seto mit einem Stich im Herzen. Das war so typisch für ihn.

Er schaffte es nicht, herunterzusehen und diesen offenen, lavendelfarbenen Augen zu begegnen. Er wollte den Ausdruck auf Mokubas Gesicht nicht sehen. Er fürchtete, er würde Angst entdecken...oder Reue...oder eins der anderen Gefühle, die er selbst im Augenblick durchlebte.

Nach einer Weile rührte sich der dunkle Umriss zu seinen Füssen, und dann merkte Seto, wie die kleine Gestalt sich erhob und sich kraftlos neben ihm auf dem Rücksitz zusammenrollte.

Er hörte Mokubas leise, unregelmäßige Atemzüge neben sich. Er fühlte die Hitze des verschwitzten Körpers.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte diesen zerbrechlichen Körper an sich reißen, ihn an seine erkaltete Brust pressen und nie wieder loslassen – als hätte er nicht den letzten Rest Schönheit zwischen ihnen vernichtet, indem er in den Hals seines kleinen Bruders abgespritzt hatte.

Aber der andere, viel stärkere Teil flüsterte ihm ein, dass es unmöglich war, diesen heißgeliebten Körper mit den Händen anzufassen, die ihn noch eben mit Gewalt auf seinen harten Schwanz heruntergepresst hatten. Diesen Händen, die allem Gerede von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit spotteten.

Du hast es versucht, kleiner Bruder, dachte er. Und du siehst, was dabei herauskommt.

Seto hätte weinen können – wenn seine Augen das hergegeben hätten, aber das taten sie schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.

Sie schwiegen in der Dunkelheit. Eine unbestimmte Masse Zeit quälte sich an Seto vorbei, während er in seiner selbsterschaffenen Hölle brannte.

Plötzlich hörte er neben sich einen Laut – ein kleines, helles Geräusch, das eine Vielzahl von verworrenen Gefühlen in ihm lostrat. Ein Geräusch, das er von allen am allerwenigsten erwartet hatte.

Mokuba lachte.

Und da war keine Furcht in seiner Stimme, keine Trauer, keine Verstörtheit. Es war ein klares Lachen, etwas verlegen, aber hell und rein und fast unbeschwert.

Eine verschwitzte Hand stahl sich an Setos Wange und fuhr langsam daran auf und ab. Die Bewegung war so liebevoll, dass sich Setos Abscheu vor sich selbst noch ungeahnt verschärfte. Mokubas Fähigkeit, ihn zu lieben – die Bestie, die er war – schmerzte ihn mehr als alles andere.

Mokuba krächzte: „Ich...schätze, ich muss aus diesen verdammten Sachen raus."

Dieser trockene Kommentar kam so unerwartet, dass Seto sich schließlich doch umwandte.

Erstaunlicherweise wurde er durch seinen Lieblingsanblick belohnt. Das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders zierte ein schiefes Grinsen, die Wangen blühten in zartem Rosa, in den klaren Augen stand ein vertrauensvolles Funkeln.

Mokuba sah nicht aus, als wäre er mit Dreck beworfen worden. Er sah überhaupt nicht aus, als stünde er an einem Abgrund. Er sah heiter und froh und verliebt aus.

Und für eine Sekunde begann Seto zu hoffen, dass die letzte Seite ihrer Tragödie noch nicht umgeblättert war – und noch vielmehr, dass es vielleicht keine Tragödie werden musste. So verrückt das auch war.

Als sein älterer Bruder ihn nur stumm ansah, wandte Mokuba sich schließlich verlegen ab und begann, sich wortlos aus den besudelten Kleiderresten zu schälen.

Er streifte das zerfetzte Hemd ab, und Seto konnte nicht anders, als einen eingehenden Blick auf den katzenhaft geschmeidigen Oberkörper zu werfen. So unähnlich sie sich auch sonst sahen, ihr Körperbau war ähnlich...beide waren sie nicht breit oder muskulös, aber ihre Körper waren trotzdem stark und beweglich. Seto hatte breitere Schultern, aber Mokuba war biegsamer. Seto fragte sich unweigerlich, wie weit diese Biegsamkeit wohl reichte...er versuchte, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, aber es ging nicht.

Nachdem er das Hemd – das nun ohnehin nur noch einem lädierten Putzlappen ähnelte – achtlos in den hinteren Teil des Wagens verfrachtet hatte, machte Mokuba sich daran, seine Hose loszuwerden, die ihrerseits kaum noch zu retten war.

Seto beobachtete ihn, wie er sich mit selbstvergessener Anmut aus seinen Sachen pellte, und staunte. Er hatte seinem kleinen Bruder sicher schon mehrere tausend Male beim An- und Auskleiden zugesehen, ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken – warum war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen, dass Mokuba es so hinreißend machte, dass er Eintritt hätte verlangen können...?

Aber nein, das war das Beste daran. Mokuba konzentrierte sich vollkommen darauf, seinen störrischen Hosenverschluss zu öffnen, und merkte nicht einmal, dass der Ältere sich an seinem Anblick ergötzte. Soviel ahnungsloser Sex war einfach zu viel für Seto. Er verspürte einen leisen, süßen Stich in der Leistengegend und ahnte, dass sie weitertreiben würden, was auch immer sie da begonnen hatten. Hatte Mokubas Lächeln seine Scham fürs erste vertrieben, lockte sein Auskleiden Setos Spieltrieb wieder heraus.

„Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie toll das aussieht, oder?" murmelte Seto heiser. Er merkte, wie das nachtschwarze Verlangen wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Uh?" Mokuba fuhr vom Kampf mit seiner Hose auf und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. Die Ahnungslosigkeit in seinem Blick war hinreißend. „Was meinst du...?"

„Du hättest nicht zufällig was dagegen, das da..." Seto spürte, wie das Vergnügen ihm den Hals austrocknete. Es machte ihn verlegen, so etwas zu sagen – diese Art von Freude zuzugeben – aber es war wohl zwecklos, sich zu verstellen. „Das da etwas langsamer zu machen...?"

„Was! Oh...!" Mokuba bemerkte das wohlige Gurren in Setos Stimme, und begriff. Er blickte überrascht zwischen seinen Händen auf dem Hosenschlitz und Setos Gesicht hin und her, und das Rosa auf seinen Wangen wurde zu einem satten Rot.

Er lachte schüchtern. „Ich...na schön."

Unbeholfen unter den Blicken seines Bruders, versuchte er, dem Ausziehen eine erotische Note zu verleihen. Es missglückte ihm ziemlich. Irgendwie angespornt, aber zögernd, was der Ältere wohl sehen wollte, begann er erst, sich die Hose von den schlanken Hüften zu schieben, dann schienen ihm aber seine Socken einzufallen. Er versuchte, seine geringelten Socken so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, was wiederum von der Hose erschwert wurde, die auf halber Höhe seine schlanke Schenkel bedeckte.

Es war nicht zu vergleichen mit der Sinnlichkeit von eben, als er so unwissend angefangen hatte, sich auszuziehen. Aber Seto kostete es trotzdem aus. Er wusste, dass Mokuba sich nur seinetwegen in diese Verlegenheit stürzte, und es war furchtbar rührend. Außerdem war es keine schlechte Rache für die Folter, die er Seto mit seinem Mund verabreicht hatte.

Schließlich hatte sich Mokuba von Hose und Socken befreit, und zum Vorschein kam...

Seto kniff die Augen zusammen. Was war das...?

Normalerweise hatte sein kleiner Bruder unschuldige kindliche Boxershorts in unmöglichen Mustern an, aber das war...das da...nun, es WAR eine Shorts, aber es war ziemlich schwarz und ziemlich seiden und ziemlich knapp und...

„Mokuba..." Es war das erste Mal, das Seto diesen Namen sagte, nachdem er eben über seinen kleinen Bruder hergefallen war. Und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass es sich nicht fremd und verachtenswert anhörte, es zu sagen. Es hörte sich schön und vertraut an – wie immer.

„Äh...?" Mokuba sah abwesend auf und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Der Versuch, für seinen Bruder zu strippen, schien ihn sehr in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Seto streckte den Finger aus und deutete auf das fremde Kleidungsstück. „Du hast...das da...hast du das extra neugekauft?"

Das Rot auf Mokubas Gesicht wechselte in ein ausgeprägtes Violett. „Ähm..." Er vermied es, seinen älteren Bruder anzusehen. „Ich wollte zu meinem ersten Mal nicht in Simpsons-Shorts antreten," Gestand er, eingehend den Boden betrachtend.

Seto musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Anders als Mokubas Lachen hörte sich seins immer etwas grimmig an, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und er wollte seinen kleinen, motivierten Verführer nicht unnötig erschrecken.

„Du...hast meinetwegen sexy Unterwäsche eingekauft...?"

Der Gedanke, wie sein kleiner Bruder scharfe Unterwäsche aussuchte, um ihm zu gefallen, brachte ihn fast um – auf eine heitere Weise. Er nahm sich vor, sich diese Szene später von Mokuba detailreich schildern zu lassen. Später. Wenn ihm nicht mehr so furchtbar heiss war.

„Nicht deinetwegen!" verteidigte der Kleinere sich empört. „Das hab ich nur für mich...damit ich mich wohl fühle und..."

Seto liess Mokuba eine Weile vor sich hinstammeln. Die offensichtliche Scham stand ihm einfach zu schön zu Gesicht. Während er mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, verliebte er sich in den hübschen nackten Bauchnabel, der ihm über dem Bund der Shorts entgegenblitzte.

„...ich brauchte sowieso neue Unterhosen, und ich dachte, ich kann doch mal was kaufen, was irgendwie erwachsener ist, bild dir nicht ein da – "

Mokuba verstummte und atmete zischend die Luft ein. Seto war nähergerückt und hatte seinen Finger spielerisch in den Bund der Shorts eingehakt.

Sein kleiner Bruder verharrte stumm. Sein warmer, flacher Bauch zuckte leicht, als Seto über seinen Bauchnabel strich. Die ebenmäßige Haut unter seiner Hand strahlte Hitze ab. Mokubas Augen waren riesengroße, hungrige Kreise in dem feinen Gesicht.

Seto lächelte, als er merkte, was nur die Berührung seiner Hand in dem Kleineren auslöste. Er kannte Sex zwar bisher nur vage aus Büchern und dem Internet, aber er wollte doch sehen, ob er seinen kleinen Bruder so verrückt machen konnte wie dieser ihn. Er schuldete Mokuba noch etwas für die kleine Lehrstunde von eben. Zeit für einen Rollentausch.

„Lass mich das für dich machen," bot er höflich an, und mit einer einzigen Bewegung seiner Hand hatte er das störende Wäscheteil abgestreift.

Amüsiert hörte er, wie Mokuba ein leises erschrockenes Quietschen unterdrückte, als er sich seiner plötzlichen Nacktheit bewusst wurde. Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit, seinen älteren Bruder entgeistert anzusehen, denn dieser hat vollkommen andere Pläne.

Innerhalb eines Augenblickes war er über dem Kleineren und presste ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in die weiche Sitzbank.

Seto Kaiba war sich noch nie so reich vorgekommen wie in diesem Moment – vielleicht abgesehen von ihrem allerersten Kuß vor einer Woche. Dieser bebende Körper, der sich ihm lüstern entgegenpresste, kam ihn vor wie der gewaltigste Reichtum, den er sich wünschen konnte.

Der Duft, der von der nackten, heissen Haut unter ihm aufstieg, war betörend. Er küsste den trockenen Schweiss von Mokuba herunter und brachte Geräusche aus ihm heraus, von denen er bisher nicht mal wusste, das sie existierten. Seine Hände legten sich auf die feinen, straffen Schenkel und spreizten sie sanft um seine eigenen. Der Kleinere kam all diesen Bewegungen nach, als habe er keinen eigenen Willen mehr – oder vielmehr, als hätten sie beide nur noch einen Willen.

Seto nahm sich Zeit, er erkundete den kleineren, hingestreckten Körper mit Händen und Lippen. Bald zitterte sein kleiner Bruder so stark, dass er kaum sprechen konnte, als er es versuchte.

„Seto...du...nicht...fair...!"

Mit ehrlichem Bedauern hörte Seto auf, Mokubas Brustwarze mit leichten Zungenschlägen zu reizen, und fragte: „Und warum nicht, bitte?"

Mokuba versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm in seinem momentanen Zustand nicht leicht zu fallen schien. „Ich...nackt...du...nicht..." brachte er schließlich keuchend hervor.

„Da hast du recht," bekannte Seto. „Das ist nicht fair." Er richtete sich auf und trennte sich von den Resten seines zerrissenen Hemdes. Er spürte Mokubas begierige Hände auf seinen Hüften, die ihm halfen, seine Hose und den übrigen Rest überflüssiger Kleider auszuziehen.

Seto schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise, als seine Haut erstmals in den Genuss kam, Mokubas nackter Haut zu begegnen.

Einen Augenblick kosteten sie nur das aus.

Ihre beiden nackten Körper, die sich umschlossen – ohne Kleider, und was noch wichtiger war, ohne Scham und Furcht.

Seto hörte ein leises Wimmern an seinem Hals, als die Beine des anderen sich fest um ihn schlangen und sich etwas warmes, hartes an seinen Bauch drückte. Er tastete sich herunter und berührte es, umfasste es. Er bewegte seine Hand, und der Kleinere kam ihm leichten Bewegungen seiner Hüften entgegen.

Seto beugte sich vor und küsste den Kleineren auf den Mund. Vielleicht ein bisschen hart, aber er war zu erregt und nervös, um sich zurückzuhalten.

Die fiebrige Art, wie Mokuba mit wundgeschwollenen Lippen den Kuss erwiderte, zeigte keine Spur von Zögern. Das Herz in dem schmalen Brustkorb flatterte so wild, dass Seto es unter seiner Haut spürte.

Setos eigene Erregung steigerte sich mit den kleinen Berührungen, und bald hatte er den Punkt erreicht, an dem ihn seine Bedenken allmählich verließen, an dem er an nichts anderes denken konnte als daran, den geschmeidigen Körper unter sich zu besitzen...ein unvertrauter, aufregender Gedanke.

Ein Gedanke, den es schon oft gegeben hatte...aber nie hatte er ihn so weit zugelassen, bis eben...bis Mokuba zum ersten Mal Hand an ihn gelegt hatte.

Er wusste, wie diese Nacht enden sollte...und er würde nicht mehr davor zurückschrecken, auch wenn er allein bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran von nachtschwarzem, süßem Entsetzen erfasst wurde.

Behutsam tastete er sich zwischen die Beine des anderen zu dieser einen, empfindlichen Stelle vor, fand sie – Mokuba hielt kurz den Atem an, fuhr zusammen, entspannte sich dann wieder und...schnurrte.

Seto ließ seine Finger herumspielen, erkundete, wie viele unterschiedliche Tonarten er von Mokubas Lippen locken konnte. Wie sich herausstellte, waren es einige.

Seto war bereit. Bereit, das...eine...zu tun, was sein kleiner Bruder sich von ihm wünschte. Erwartete.

Weil er sich Seto hingeben wollte. Weil er ihn liebte – aus Gründen, die Seto selbst noch immer nicht verstand. Aber er war bereit, sie zu akzeptieren.

Und Mokuba...

...warf den Kopf hin und her, seufzte, das schwarze Haar über die dunkelblauen Sitze ausgebreitet...die Augen mal zu, dann wieder offen und verschleiert...

...Mokuba war sowas von bereit.

Und Seto beschloss, ihre Vereinigung – denn um nichts geringeres ging es hier – vorzubereiten.

Mokuba machte ein leises Geräusch des Bedauerns, als sein Bruder sich fürs Erste von ihm löste. Seto selbst kam es wie eine schmerzliche Amputation vor, die fiebrige Umarmung zu verlassen, aber zunächst...es hörte sich komisch an, aber zunächst kam der praktische Teil.

Es war ein furchtbar peinliches, zugleich aber auch seltsam feierliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen, nur unterbrochen von ihrem leisen Keuchen.

Der Kleinere stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und beobachtete seinen älteren Bruder, wie er sich etwas von diesem Zeugs auf sein aufgerichtetes Geschlecht tat, das sie besorgt hatten.

Seto wäre es lieber, dabei nicht beobachtet zu werden... Aber was er tat, sollte irgendwie den Schmerz des ersten Eindringens lindern, und es musste sein. Allein der Gedanke, seinem Bruder nur ein bisschen wehzutun, ließ seine Beine schwach werden.

Also fuhr er schweigend fort, und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu, wie Mokubas Ausdruck sich veränderte.

War bis eben keine Furcht im Gesicht des Kleineren, nun war sie da. Er lachte unsicher – es klang rau und heiser, überhaupt nicht nach Mokuba, aber das musste die Aufregung sein – und drückte sich schutzsuchend in die Ecke des Wagens. Seine Augen ruhten nervös auf der Erektion des anderen, und es versetzte Seto einen leisen Kick, aber auch einen Stich.

„Du wirst mir damit wehtun, stimmt´s?" hörte er Mokuba flüstern.

Sie sahen sich an. Eisblaue Augen, lavendelfarbene Augen. Seto wäre nie der Gedanke gekommen, seinen kleinen Bruder anzulügen. Er ahnte, nein, er wusste, dass er Mokuba nun wehtun würde. Es ging nicht ohne Schmerz. „Es wird wehtun, denke ich. Aber Mokuba, ich..."

Er stockte. Er hatte sagen wollen „Mokuba, ich liebe dich..." Aber er konnte nicht. Er wusste irgendwie, dass Mokuba ihn liebte...er wusste irgendwie, dass er Mokuba liebte...aber was das bedeutete, das vermochte er nicht zu bestimmen. Er wusste kaum etwas von der Liebe. Das Wort war leer für ihn.

Während der Kleinere scheu zu ihm aufsah, versuchte Seto, ein Wort zu finden, welches das für ihn ausdrückte...das Wort, das am ehesten dazu geeignet war, seine tiefe Zuneigung auszudrücken. Schließlich fand er es.

„Mokuba...ich respektiere dich. Ich werde dir nie mit Absicht wehtun. Ich würde nie etwas tun, was du nicht willst, oder was dir schadet."

Er neigte sich zu seinem zitternden Bruder hinunter und strich ihm eine schweißfeuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Wenn es...wenn es irgendwie zu schlimm wird, musst du es mir sagen. Ich höre sofort auf." Er stutzte. „Obwohl es mich wahrscheinlich umbringt, wenn ich nun aufhören muss," Gestand er schief lächelnd.

Mokuba kannte Seto genug um zu wissen, dass das Wort „Respekt" das Äußerste an Zuneigung ausdrückte, das der Ältere kannte. Die schlanken Arme verschränkten sich wieder sanft um Setos Schultern, die Beine kreuzten sich um Setos Rücken, das Gesicht unter ihm war immer noch ängstlich, aber vertrauensvoll. „O - okay."

Ohne zu wissen, wie er dieses Vertrauen in seinem Leben zurückzahlen sollte, legte Seto seine Hände an die schmaleren Hüften des anderen und begann, ihn langsam an sich zu ziehen und gleichzeitig zuzustoßen...

Ein Zucken lief durch Mokubas Gesicht, die Lippen verzerrten und die Augen weiteten sich, der Griff um Setos Schultern wurde hart. Er biß sich auf die Lippen, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, als ihm die unvermeidlichen Tränen kamen.

Seto musste sich zwingen, aufzuhören...er hätte für immer weitermachen können...aber er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Mokubas Wohl war wichtiger als alles andere. Wichtiger als das wohlige, sehnsüchtige Zucken seiner eigenen Nerven. „Tut es weh? Soll ich...?"

Zur selben Zeit halbblind vor Lust und verrückt vor Angst, beobachtete er, wie Mokuba zu lächeln versuchte, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Es war ein herzzerreißendes Bild. „Es...tut...verdammt weh...aber...nicht nur...hör nicht auf bitte..."

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du?" hörte Seto sich plötzlich sagen. Er erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum. Sie war zärtlich, leise und – ehrlich.

Er hatte diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen, bevor er ihn bemerkt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Mokuba nicht nur bereit war, die Schmerzen zu verkraften – wie er immer alles verkraftet hatte, was Seto ihm auferlegte – sondern dass er ihn, Seto, dazu brachte, seine Furcht zu verlieren, obwohl er sich selber fürchtete...plötzlich hatte Seto das Gefühl, er wusste, was Liebe bedeutete.

Es war nicht einmal mehr schwer, es zu sagen.

Mokuba schaffte es, zu lächeln. Es sah nicht mehr qualvoll aus. „Ich weiß...Nii-sama."

Sie küssten sich...und ergaben sich in ihr eigenartiges, einzigartiges Schicksal, ohne noch einmal zu zögern.

Seto erlebte – voller Erstaunen, fast Ehrfurcht – was sein eigener Körper alles fühlen konnte, erlebte, wie die einzelnen Muskeln und Nerven zu einer Einheit verschmolzen, während er sich bewegte.

Was noch entscheidender war, er erlebte, wie Mokuba sich allmählich an dieses Gefühl herantastete, wie das hervorgepresste, schmerzliche Keuchen zu einem rauen, dunklen Stöhnen wurde.

Sie sahen sich an, während sie sich ineinander bewegten. Es war keine Qual mehr, sich in die Augen zu sehen, alles war ausgesprochen, alle Geheimnisse waren aufgedeckt.

Und Seto hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, sie würden zur Hölle fahren...es war andersherum – der Rest der Welt mochte zur Hölle fahren. Sie hatten alles, was sie brauchten.

Ihre Bewegungen veränderten sich, sie wandelten sich von abgehackt und mühsam zu einem gegenseitigen, fast stürmischen Erwidern. Mehrere Male musste Seto keuchend innehalten und sich beherrschen, um sich nicht auf der Stelle zu ergießen.

Der Augenkontakt hielt, bis Mokuba sich irgendwann schließlich mit einem Ruck an den starken Körper seines Bruders drückte, das Stöhnen zu einer Serie von kleinen Schreien wurde, um dann zu verstummen – als sie beide, einer gleichzeitigen Eingebung folgend, ihre Zähne in die Schulter des anderen schlugen, um die Wucht des Höhepunktes zu verkraften.

_vows are spoken to be broken_

_feelings are intense words are trivial_

_pleasures remain so does the pain_

_words are meaningless and forgettable_

_all I ever wanted _

_all I ever needed_

_is here_

_in my arms_

_words are very unnecessary_

_they can only do harm_

_xxx_

_Rückblende_

_Mokuba, in seinem Bett, starrte lange die Tür an, die sein Bruder hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, als wolle er alle Bande zwischen ihnen mit dieser Tür kappen. _

_Der Atem des kleineren Kaiba ging in kurzen, schnellen Stößen. Er fühlte sich seltsam betäubt – um nicht zu sagen, gelähmt. Es war, wie einen Alptraum mitzuerleben, ohne etwas tun zu können. Man konnte nur still Zeuge sein, wie das eigene Leben in Scherben zu Boden ging._

_Natürlich schlief er noch immer nicht, als seine Tür aufging und ein vertrauter Geruch näherkam, ein vertrauter Schritt..._

_Seto._

_Mokuba beschloss, taktisch die Augen zu schließen._

_Er spürte ein leichtes Federn seines Bettes und wusste, dass er neben ihm saß. Eine Hand tastete im Dunkeln nach ihm. Er verspürte den starken Wunsch, sie zu umfassen, aber er hielt sich zurück, regungslos._

_Ein leises, forschendes Geräusch. „Mokuba...?"_

„_Hmm...?" Mokuba versuchte, so verpennt wie möglich zu wirken, obwohl sein Herz irgendwo oberhalb seines Halses raste._

_Setos Stimme, wie sie nur selten war. Sachte, leise, besorgt. „Tut...tut es noch weh...?"_

_Mokuba schlug die Augen auf. Was? Dass er ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte? Natürlich tat das weh! „Was meinst du, Nii-sama?" fragte er bemüht bescheiden._

_Die Hand seines älteren Bruders blieb auf der Decke liegen, auf der Höhe von Mokubas Herzen. Mokuba fragte sich, ob Seto das Herzflattern fühlen konnte._

„_Deine Brust...kannst du atmen?"_

_Mokuba konnte atmen. Inzwischen sogar ziemlich gut. Er würde einen blauen Flecken auf dem Brustbein bekommen, aber Seto hatte nicht so hart zugestoßen, wie er anscheinend glaubte._

_Mokubas Instinkt aber sagte ihm, dass es zu früh war, Seto das wissen zu lassen. Stattdessen röchelte er mitleiderregend._

„_Ich hol dir den Arzt!" fuhr Seto erschrocken auf. „Ich hol ihn sofort...! Scheiße, es tut mir leid!"_

_Eine Entschuldigung aus dem Mund Seto Kaibas war selbst zwischen den Brüdern ein seltenes, kostbares Ereignis. Das war der Moment, die Hand auf der Decke zu greifen und festzuhalten._

_Mokuba sprach nicht. Er lag nur da und betrachtete das verschlossene Gesicht seines Bruders mit funkelnden, dunklen Augen. Einer seiner Finger strich sanft über die schützende Hand des Älteren._

„_Dein..." Seto stutzte und legte den Kopf schräg, als würde er lauschen. „Dein Herz macht Probleme, Mokuba. Es schlägt unregelmäßig."_

_Der kleine Kaiba musste lächeln. Das war keine Taktik. Er musste einfach. „Stell dich nicht dumm, großer Bruder. Steht dir überhaupt nicht. Du weißt, warum mein Herz das macht..."_

_Seto machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber ein leichter Druck genügte, und sie blieb an ihrem Platz. „Mokuba...ich wollte dich nicht schlagen. Aber was du gesagt hast, ist immer noch Wahnsinn..."_

„_Und sind wir dafür nicht die Richtigen?" flüsterte Mokuba. „Für...Wahnsinn...?"_

_Sein Bruder erwiderte nichts. Sie verharrten eine Weile stumm, so wie sie waren. Mokuba genoss, wie sein Herz gegen die warme Hand schlug, die sich an seiner Brust ziemlich wohlzufühlen schien. Keiner, keiner außer ihm wusste, wie warm Seto Kaibas Hände sein konnten._

_Er fühlte sich so gut aufgehoben, so wohl, dass er schließlich fürchtete, er würde einschlafen, bevor in dieser Sache das letzte Wort gesprochen war._

_Er nahm den Rest Mut, den er noch hatte, zusammen und sagte:_

„_Seto?"_

„_Was?"_

„_Vorschlag?"_

_Setos Blick war nicht frei von Argwohn. Das Kaiba-Radar funktionierte. „Ok."_

„_Wir..." Mokuba richtete sich in den Kissen auf. Das hatte zum Ergebnis, dass die Hand von seiner Brust rutschte..._

_...und in seinem Schoss liegenblieb, wo sie ebenso willkommen war._

„_Wir küssen uns..." fuhr Mokuba fort. Setos Mund öffnete sich in Protest, aber der kleinere Kaiba hob den Finger. „Nein, sag noch nichts! Hör´s dir bis zum Schluss an! Wir küssen uns. Auf den Mund. Dieses eine Mal. Und wenn...und wenn es sich falsch anfühlt...wenn einer von uns auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel hat...dann reden wir nie wieder darüber. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nie mehr damit anfangen..."_

_Er hatte nur halb erwartet, dass Seto darauf einging. Aber seine Worte wurden durch ein Glitzern in den Augen des Älteren belohnt. Es ermutigte Mokuba, weiterzusprechen._

„_Du musst zugeben, Nii-sama...", sagte er mit einem Hauch Kleiner-Bruder-Stolz, „Das ist ein ziemlich vernünftiger Vorschlag."_

_Seto lachte grimmig und ließ das Wort verächtlich im Mund kreisen wie einen wirklich schlechten Tütenrotwein. „Vernunft...?"_

_Aber er sah aus, wie er sonst nur aussah, wenn man ihm ein spannendes, riskantes neues Spiel anbot...er sah...verführt aus._

„_EIN Kuss!" hakte er streng nach._

„_Ein Kuss. Nur einer."_

_Mokuba wartete unbewegt. Er dachte, Seto würde irgendwas sagen...den Vorschlag kommentieren..._

_Aber plötzlich, ohne ein weiteres Wort, presste Seto seinen Oberkörper an den seines Bruders, suchte seine Lippen, fand sie, und küsste sie, als wäre er sonst verdurstet._

_Kastanienbraune Haare wühlten sich in pechschwarze Haare. Haut traf auf Haut. Zwei Münder küssten sich, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan._

_Es war alles zu spät – und es war gut so._

_In dieser Nacht also hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst...und sie hatten seitdem nicht wieder aufgehört._

LE FIN (YAY!)


End file.
